The Earl and his Kitten
by Firstsonoffire
Summary: The honorable Earl Michaelis has a new pet...
1. His Kitten: Ready For Purchase

Ciel was somewhere unfamiliar, that much he knew. Though, the blindfold and bound wrists were making it hard to gather any other information. His ears twitched nervously and his tail became stiff. He could hear voices, muted by the cloth of the blindfold, somewhere only a few feet away. There was a clang of metal and footsteps approached him. His breath grew shaky. Anything could happen to him and he hated the uncertainty. He felt the knot loosen and his blindfold fell off. The room was dark. It looked like a warehouse. He noticed that he was being kept in a gold gilded cage. There were three other men standing outside and peering in the intricate bars. Spindly fingers with long red fingernails brushed through his hair. "Aw~ He's so cute~! Can't we keep him?" the man, well Ciel was pretty sure he was a man, squealed.

"Sutcliff," one of the men sighed. He was the tallest and had sleek silver glasses. "He has already been promised to Earl Michaels." Suddenly everything clicked in Ciel's head. A while ago, an experiment had been done. The DNA of a cat had been fused with the DNA of a human, to create a crossbreed. The original had the body of a human and the instincts, ears, and tail of a cat. When the information was released to the public, they went crazy. Everyone wanted one, especially the elite. As time passed however, these pets developed the consciousness and language of a human. They started running away from their owners. That is exactly what happened to Ciel's mother. She ran from her owners and roamed the streets, looking for work and trying to hide the kitten ears and tail that adorned her. She met Ciel's father out on the street and they fell for each other. Two months later, Ciel was born, a wriggling little baby with midnight blue ears and a tail. When he was just shy of three his parents died in an accident in the factory where they worked as cheap labor, leaving him to the streets. Other cats came and went, one cat named Angela took his right eye with her, but he was always safe. Until yesterday. He had been searching for food when he first felt the cloth come over his face. Now he knew why he'd been kidnapped. He was going to be sold illegally to a rich man as a pet.

"Ah yes~ That delicious piece of nobility that is the Earl~." Sutcliff drew his fingers out of Ciel's hair in favor of hugging himself. The tall man rolled his eyes. "Undertaker, please give him an exam." Ciel watched helplessly as a man with long white hair and a black robe giggled and stepped into the huge cage where he was being held. "Sutcliff, go work on wardrobe. The Earl will be here in only a few hours." Sutcliff winked at the man and bounced out of the cage. Undertaker set down the huge black bag he had been carrying. He assessed every inch of Ciel twice over, talking to him all the way.

"He's perfect~! Except for his right eye," Undertaker said.

"His right eye?" the tall man asked.

"Yep! It's completely gone! I could probably reach his pretty little brain if I stuck my fingers up there enough!" he giggled. He wriggled his fingers. Ciel could feel his heart stop for a second.

"Don't damage the goods any further. And make Sutcliff get an eye patch," the tall man said. Ciel felt the air rush into his lungs. Sutcliff came back with a lacey black and white outfit. Sutcliff and Undertaker started dressing him up, which was considerably difficult since his hands were bound.

"Spears says to get him an eye patch," he said. Sutcliff nodded. He left and came back with a silk eye patch. They tied it around his his eye.

"Feed him. The Earl will be here soon," Spears said. Up until that point, Ciel hadn't realized how hungry he was.

"I got it!" the shortest said. He had bright yellow hair and he was wearing a suit similar to Spears'. He ran off. Sutcliff and Undertaker started brushing his hair out.

As soon as it was silky smooth the short one was back with a bowl of smoked salmon. They cut the ropes oh his hands and put the dish of salmon in his lap with a fork. Undertaker and Sutcliff left the cage and locked the door. Ciel's head was spinning. He couldn't believe what was happening but he chose not to think about it. Ciel grabbed the fork and devoured the salmon in less than five minutes. He was hungry and tired and he had no idea what time it was.

"His car is pulling up~" Sutcliff yelled in a singsong voice. Spears stood up and went to the door. Ciel strained his neck to watch as a man dressed in a snappy suit walked in.

"Good evening Earl Michaels!" Sutcliff shrieked. He jumped up and ran over to him, throwing his arms around him happily. The Earl did not seem impressed.

"Spears, I would like to see the…item," he said. His voice flowed like lava. It was smooth but had a clear sting to it. Ciel watched him carefully, not sure what to make of this man. The earl was led to the cage. Michaels' eyes raked over the young, flighty cat. Ciel couldn't help but shrink under the man's cold gaze.

"What happened to his eye?" he man asked.

"Ripped clean out~" Undertaker giggled.

"Does it require any extra maintenance?" the earl asked.

"No~ Just keep his eye patch on and he should be fine~" Undertaker said. The earl nodded.

"And I have paid already. Quite a hefty fee, in fact." Spears sighed and nodded. The Earl smirked. "Good. It's all in order than." The earl Sebastian Michaels had done business with Spears before and knew quite well that he had a tendency to con people out of two times the money they had been told if they were clumsy enough to forget that they had paid him or not confirm they had done so right away. Knox, they youngest of the men, opened the cage door. There was a three second period where Ciel could've run. He had no doubt he could've made it out, if he wasn't sated from the warm food and soft clothes and paralyzed in fear. The earl walked towards him and picked him up. Ciel held onto him tightly and looked at the ground cautiously. He'd never liked heights and being picked up was certainly not an exception. He pouted at the Earl, who simply smirked at him. He was carried outside and into a big black car with tinted windows. Sebastian sat down and apparently had every intention of keeping Ciel on his lap. Ciel scowled at him but he was unable to rise more than a smirk out of him. It irritated him terribly. The Earl produced a small ball of twine from his coat pocket and started winding it around Ciel's fingers. "My cats in the past have found this an interesting puzzle, but surprisingly, none have succeeding in removing the twine. " Ciel stared at the twine a minute before he slowly began to unwind it. Earl Michaels stared at him.

"Child's play," Ciel retorted, handing him the ball. Michaels raised an eyebrow but smiled.

"I see." He turned to look out the front window so Ciel found it a prime opportunity to curl up on his lap for a nap. He soon felt the earl's hand stroking his back gently. He was being lulled to sleep and it was working. The large car slowly faded as his eyes drooped and finally shut.


	2. His Kitten: Home at Last

A half an hour later, the feeling of being picked up again woke Ciel. He opened his eyes and looked around at his surroundings. He found himself being carried across a beautiful manicured lawn. The air smelled fresh, like spring. The grounds were huge. The grass was perfectly cut and the manor seemed to sparkle. It was at least four stories if not more. The building was an oatmeal colour with a blue-shingled roof. The car was parked in a large gravel driveway. Ciel, who was still drowsy, wrapped his arms around Sebastian. Sebastian's lip curled into a smile. "Good morning my kitten," the earl purred in Ciel's ear. Ciel grumbled and cuddled against him more. The earl Michaels was a source of heat and Ciel was freezing, he was only in shorts and a jacket after all and it didn't seem that the red haired man didn't have comfort in mind when he was dolling Ciel up for the earl. It didn't seem that Sebastian had a problem with letting Ciel sleep, however the sunlight was soon glaring in his eyes and he had no choice but to wake up. As he awoke, he squirmed in Sebastian's arms to seem more of the grounds. As the earl walked, Ciel saw more of the grounds. He noticed a badly burnt garden strategically placed behind some impeccably cut bushes. He also noticed all the bubbles in the air. He didn't know why they were there but he knew he wanted to pop one with all his being. He spotted one that wasn't too far away if he could only reach. He stretched his arm out but it just wasn't far enough. He moved his body up a bit it still wasn't quiet far enough. He leaned all of his upper body out and _finally_ popped the bubble but fell flat on his stomach in the process. Ciel could feel his cheeks heat up at the embarrassment of feeling himself fall. The earl towered above him, tsking. "My my what a fall you took," he said, smugness in his voice. Ciel growled a little under his breath. He stood and brushed the gravel off himself. There was a bad cut on his knee. Sebastian, who was looking him over, noticed the cut and smirked wider. "Really kitten, you must be more careful," he said. Ciel growled more.

"My name isn't kitten."

"Oh? Do tell me my dear," Sebastian said, entertainment in his voice.

"It's Ciel," he said.

"Ah I see. Like the sky?" Ciel nodded.

"My mom named me. She told me the sky the night I was born was such a deep inky black like she'd never seen…" Ciel mumbled. Sebastian nodded.

"Well Ciel, I am the Earl Sebastian Michaels," Sebastian said. "This is my home. I live here with my four servants. As long as you stay here with me you will lead a life of luxury. Though you will be for show at important events you will also be my pet. I'll tell you more about how I expect you to behave, alright?" Ciel nodded. The earl took Ciel's hand like he was a young child and led him the rest of the way to the front door. Just as Sebastian reached to pull the large door handle it burst open. Three young adults fell on top of the duo, crying for the earl. Ciel hissed and scattered away, his cat instincts taking over for a moment. Sebastian sighed. He pushed all the servants off of him. "What is the matter?" he asked. All three started talking at once. "Slow down!" Sebastian commanded. All of them stopped talking. Sebastian pointed at a young looking blonde boy. "You first Finnian," he said.

"I was cutting the nepeta[1] and I cut off all the wrong parts!" he wailed. Ciel's ears perked at the mention of nepeta.

"That's fine, I bought more in case of such an accident. Now you Mei Rin," Sebastian said, pointing to a maid with circle glasses and red hair.

"I was putting the milk in the fridge but the bottles broke!" she cried. Ciel could see tears streaming from under her glasses.

"It's fine, I can go to the store and buy more," Sebastian said. He pointed to the last of them. "Baldroy, what about you?"

"I set fire to the kitchen," he said with a sigh. Sebastian frowned.

"I see. The repairs shall be taken out of your salary," Sebastian said coolly. Baldroy grumbled. "Now, back inside and back to work," he commanded. The servants stood up and filed back inside. Sebastian sighed. "They are a weekly headache. Now, come along kitten." Ciel looked up and took his hand again. Sebastian led him inside. The inside of the mansion was gorgeous. The ceilings had intricate designs and paintings. French royals and naked babies adorned the walls. There was very little furniture in the front room that Ciel could see but the furniture that was there was mostly dark in colour. Ciel stared at one painting in wonder. Sebastian followed his gaze.

"Ah, you like that one? That in front is me as a young child and those are my parents, Vincent and Rachel Michaels. They died when I was young and I do miss them dearly though I never did have a difficult upbringing thanks to their wealth and my loving aunt."

"How did they die?" Ciel asked quietly.

"They were out one night in a blizzard when the wheel of their carriage broke and they froze to death," he sighed. "I do miss them dearly, however they are gone now and there is nothing that can be done. Now, would you like me to show you to your room?" he asked, though it wasn't a question really, it was more of a command. Ciel nodded and followed the man up the grand staircase in the center of the room. Sebastian led him up to the second floor and down a long hallway. He stopped in front of a large oak door. "This is to be your room. If you ever find yourself in difficulty, come directly to me. I do not want you bothering the servants. They are quite…busy…" he sighed. "In any case, you will sit with me or around me at any and all social functions I may bring you to. You will be permitted to wander the house and the grounds until eight thirty, which is when you must come back to my suite or the room I am about to show you which connects to my room. Meals are served at nine, one and seven. I have clothing for you already, however, if you find yourself in need of anything please ask," Sebastian instructed before opening the door to Ciel's room. The room was quite large and had many lofts at different levels. On the floor was a large and comfortable bed and a large dresser. The lofts were all covered in rugs. Various bridges and polls connected them. Sebastian smiled as Ciel stared in wonder. "I'll leave you be for the night," he said. "I do hope you have a good sleep."

"Thank you…" Ciel said, still amazed. Sebastian only smirked.

"Think nothing of it."

**Wow. I had no idea I'd get this done so fast. Thank you for following it and I hope it lives up to your expectations~**

* * *

[1] The scientific name for catnip


	3. His Kitten: Mystery Afoot

Ciel immediately sprung up, jumping between levels until he got to the top. He curled up in a ball and closed his eyes. Sebastian watched with affectionate eyes as his new kitten fell fast asleep. He exited the room and closed the door softly. Sebastian smirked to himself, happy with his purchase. This kitten of his was going to prove to be quite satisfactory he could tell. He only had to walk a little ways to get to his own room, which as mentioned earlier, connected to Ciel's.

His own room was quite large as well. To the far right was a small corner with tall bookshelves, a fireplace and a few sleek, black couches. The door that connected them was off to the corner. His bed was more towards the center of the room. It had a black and dark burgundy bed spread with matching pillows and curtains. To the left side of his room was a large walk in closet. A few normal house-cats roamed the room freely. Sebastian liked to keep many housecats around though he only liked to have one crossbreed at a time. He found them to be far more taxing on his household than the house pets he kept around. Though, the payoff for the crossbreeds was great as well. Noblemen and ladies could never seem to get enough of the cats Sebastian picked up. He had had quite a few of the darling pets, however he found all of them to be quite stupid.

The first one he'd ever had jumped in front of a car on accident while chasing a bug. He had felt bad for the poor creature of course, however, any creature stupid enough to put his or her own life in peril in pursuit of swatting at a harmless bug was unworthy of Sebastian's affections. The second had poisoned herself on accident. Sebastian had told her not to touch the things in the laundry room but she didn't follow his directions. He felt sad again, however a pet that didn't follow his instructions even when they were perfectly capable was useless to Sebastian. That was in the past now though.

He had high hopes for Ciel. He seemed smart, in many ways. Sebastian took his tailcoat and shirt off, searching for his nightshirt as he mused over this. Finally he located the item of clothing in front of his vanity. He paused to look at himself in the mirror. Sebastian was in no way vain but even he had to admit, he was a specimen of beauty. He had pale skin and soft raven locks. His physique was excellent too. He was thin, but his body was sculpted. It was almost inhuman. He turned away from the mirror to put his long nightshirt on and take off his tailored black pants. Sebastian folded his clothes and put them in his laundry basket before climbing into his bed. It was not soft like Ciel's, but rather firm, almost stiff. Sebastian sighed and fell asleep with little struggle. He slept deep and dreamlessly that night.

In the morning, he awoke to find something warm and rather small had curled up on his belly. He opened his eyes and smiled.

"Good morning my kitten," he purred. Ciel frowned. Sebastian rubbed his back gently, trying to coax him awake. Ciel curled up in a tighter ball, wrapping his tail around his body. Sebastian pushed him off lightly and got up, getting dressed quietly. Ciel opened his bleary eyes and watched him silently. Sebastian buttoned his jacket and turned. "Come along Ciel, its time for breakfast," he said, finding him to be awake. Ciel jumped up and trailed the man to the table. Breakfast was at the table waiting for them. Ciel had a glass of milk and a piece of toast with current jam and cold salmon waiting for him. Sebastian had the same, except with a cup of coffee. The companions sat at the table and immediately began to dig in. They ate peacefully until a knock at the door ruptured their silence. A man stumbled into the dining room, obviously shot and on the verge of death. Sebastian immediately rose. The man fell onto the floor.

"Michaels….148…." he panted, before promptly dropping dead. Sebastian was shocked for only a second before regaining composer.

"Ciel, are you fond of mystery?" he asked with a signature smirk.


	4. His Kitten: Blood in the Veins

**Wow its been a long time! Sorry! I'll try to post the new chapter tomorrow! Thank you for liking and reviewing! It really means ****a lot**

Ciel blinked and frowned. "Sebastian, what the hell?!" he raised his voice in alarm. Sebastian tore his eyes from the body to look over at Ciel.

"What is it kitten?" he asked. "Alarmed by the body? I can pick you up if you're too frightened." Ciel's frown turned into a pout.

"I'm not a child!" he said, completely contradicting his small and thin figure and adorable pout. Sebastian chuckled. "I just want to know who this is and why they're dead on on your carpet."

"I do believe this is one of my employees. He's wearing a jacket with the crest on it, though checking for identification papers or anything of the sort would be helpful. As for the cause of death, it's obviously not external so it must be some sort of poison. We should find someone to perform an autopsy soon, I do believe I know just the candidate for such a task." Ciel frowned.

"Why do you know someone that willingly performs autopsies regularly?" he asked. Sebastian just tilted his head and smiled.

"This is the place? This looks…." Ciel started.

"Never mind how it looks, its not your place to judge people kitten," Sebastian said, stepping through the door. A man, dressed in long grey robes and a crooked top hat was lounging on a coffin. It was the man that looked Ciel over only a few short days ago. He looked up and cackled.

"Very good to see you earl~" he said. "And your little kitten~" Ciel clung to Sebastian as if his life depended on it.

"Good to see you as well Undertaker. I have a favor to ask of you," Sebastian said, straitening his tie. "A man barged in on my kitten and me having breakfast this morning and promptly died on my carpet. The cause of death is not external so I was hoping you could perform an autopsy and tell me the cause of death to help further my investigations." The Undertaker grinned.

"I'd love to, but I'm going to need my usual payment~" he crooned. Sebastian sighed and forced a smile

"Of course, I'd expect nothing else from a businessman such as yourself," he sighed. Sebastian set Ciel down on a coffin while the Undertaker giggled.

"Give me what I want~" he cooed under his breath. Sebastian unbuttoned his jacket and took it off, folding it. Ciel's eyes went wide. Was Sebastian really going to pleasure the man in front of them for an autopsy? Even without the taboo nature surrounding the nature of such matters, it had to be the strangest thought to have ever crossed Ciel's mind. Sebastian cleared his throat.

"Once there were two bitter enemies a bear and a rabbit. The bear was named Mr. Bear and the rabbit, Mr. Rabbit. One day they happened upon a magical frog that would grant each of them three wishes. Mr. Bear first wished that all the bears in the forest were females. Mr. Rabbit wished for eternal money. Mr. Bear then wished that all the bears in the surrounding forests were females. Mr. Rabbit wished for eternal good luck. Mr. Bear finally wished for all the bears in the world to be female, leaving him the only male bear. Mr. Rabbit smiled and for his last wish, wished that Mr. Bear was homosexual." The Undertaker burst out laughing.

"Oh Michaels you always deliver," he said between his gasps for breath laughter fits. Ciel raised and eyebrow. Sebastian leaned down and whispered in his ear:

"The Undertaker always accepts laughter as payment. It may be inconvenient but it _is_ cheaper than buying information from many of my other informants." Ciel nodded understandingly. "Well, come along then both of you. The dead body on my carpet won't stay fresh and without odor for long." Both males gave him a nod and followed obediently. The trio only stopped so that Sebastian could pick Ciel up much to the kitten's embarrassment.

"I can walk you ninny!" he protested. Sebastian smirked.

"I realize, but I enjoy carrying you," he purred. Ciel rolled his eyes and resumed looking around at the sights in London. Soon they arrived back at the Michaels Manor. Sebastian, still carrying Ciel, led The Undertaker to where the body still lay. The Undertaker grinned and immediately dropped to his knees to further inspect the body. Ciel watched curiously. The Undertaker frowned. He pulled a scalpel out from somewhere inside his long robes and proceeded to open the murder victim's arm. Sebastian took a step forwards to stop him before blood got on the carpet but there was nothing.

"Well there's the problem~" The Undertaker said with a smirk. "Most people need blood to live~" Sebastian frowned.

"Of course, however he _was_ alive when he walked in." Ciel scoffed.

"Barely," he mumbled. Sebastian glared at him but the Undertaker ignored them both in favor of punching the victim in the chest. A grin spread across his face as a bruise formed.

"Whoever emptied his veins was nice enough to leave just enough for the heart to keep going for a short amount of time. Either that or he escaped right before they could empty him out~" Sebastian nodded.

"Thank you Undertaker. If anyone turns up in a similar condition you'll keep me informed I trust." The Undertaker just grinned and looked up to pet Ciel.

"See you soon kitty~" he cooed before turning and taking his leave. Ciel shook his head.

"Not right in the head that man," he said. Sebastian wasn't paying attention. He dropped Ciel to the floor and started to strip the victim. Ciel looked horrified.

"Don't tell me you're a pervert!" he yelled. "Good lord Sebastian!" Sebastian looked up and laughed.

"You think I get off on dead bodies? No, I'm just trying to locate the incision where the blood was taken from, however I suppose I know where your mind is now." Ciel went scarlet. Sebastian flipped the body over and sure enough there was a long scar on the victim's back. Sebastian traced it and smiled.

"Well, that clears things up a bit," he said. Ciel had no idea how it cleared anything up but decided to keep quiet. "I do believe we're entitled to a quiet afternoon."


	5. His Kitten: Delightfully Drowsy

**Welp. Heeeeere is iiiiiiis. The catnip chapter. Yup.**

Sebastian picked up Ciel and carried him into the parlor and sat down, petting his head gently. He picked up a bell and shook it a little. Mey Rin hurried in.

"Yes sir?" she asked.

"Could you bring us something to snack on? You know what I'd like and bring the thing I ordered for the boy," he said quietly. She nodded and scurried off.

"What do you mean?" Ciel asked with a frown. Sebastian just shushed him and rubbed his back gently. By the time Mey Rin got back, Ciel was so relaxed he was half asleep. Sebastian roused him gently and handed him a mug of cream and a plate of cold fish with greens on top. The fish smelled so enticing that Ciel nearly blissed out. Sebastian smiled and rubbed his back.

"You know, you can actually eat the food," Sebastian said. Ciel looked up at him. He smiled encouragingly as Ciel took a bite. He ate the entire plate of salmon quickly. Sebastian laughed a little and took the plate, setting it down on his desk. Ciel nuzzled against him and purred. "How do you feel?" Sebastian asked. Ciel purred louder before answering.

"I feel warm inside…sleepy…Sebastian~" he purred.

"Would you like to go to my room?" he asked. Ciel nodded and nuzzled against him. Sebastian picked him up and took him to his room. He set Ciel down, took off his shoes and sat back down on the bed. Ciel nuzzled up against him. Sebastian laughed a little and rubbed his back again. Ciel bared his neck and groaned a little.

"Sebastian…" he said softly. Sebastian chuckled.

"Yes kitten?" he asked. He kissed Ciel's neck gently. The kitten blushed hard.

"That was nice," he said.

"Why thank you," Sebastian said. He kissed his neck again. Ciel gasped a little and nuzzled into his chest. Sebastian rubbed his back gently and laid back, holding him close to his chest. Soon both fell asleep, clinging to each other.


	6. His Kitten: Quite the Dancer

The next morning, the two woke up hazy and cuddling. Ciel blinked and looked at the man underneath him, holding him tight and rubbing his side. He hissed and jumped up, his claws retracting and they dug into Sebastian's chest, which made Sebastian wake up with a gasp. Ciel looked instantly worried. He knew he was in for it now. He hadn't seen Sebastian very angry yet but the man commanded an air of respect that, no matter how much Ciel toed the line, he didn't want want to cross. Though, much to his surprise, Sebastian simply chuckled and pulled him down, stroking his side more. Ciel started to purr, involuntarily of course. The two dozed fitfully until noon, when the servants came in to wake them for lunch.

"Kitten, stop struggling!" Sebastian said with a frown.

"I would stop squirming if you would stop forcing it!" Ciel yelled.

"Ciel, I'm not going to say this again! If you don't stop wigging all around we'll never finish!" Sebastian said, starting to scowl. "Just put your arms over your head and it'll be over soon!" he said. Ciel stopped squirming and put his hands over his head. Sebastian smiled and slipped a frilly coat over his head[1]. It was in a dark blue colour with black and crème lace. Ciel had never liked being forced into new clothes that he was unfamiliar with. However, Sebastian had insisted that he be dressed up for the party that was being held in his honor. Sebastian had said that it was for him to meet and charm his clients though Ciel thought Sebastian just wanted to show him off to the higher class of London. Sebastian grinned lecherously and tied a bow around Ciel's neck. "Perfect," he said, smiling wider. Ciel looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like a doll. Sebastian has smoothed out all his imperfections, even giving him a lacy blue eye patch. He had managed to draw attention to his eye by framing it in lace but also call attention away from the fact that it was missing. Ciel must have been staring for a while because Sebastian started to laugh a little. "Enjoying it?" he asked. "We'd better get going or we'll miss our own party." Ciel blinked. He hadn't noticed how dark it had gotten outside. Sebastian scooped him up. "Come along kitten. We don't want to be later than we are." The pair made their way to the main floor of the mansion where many elegantly dressed men and women dotted the dance floor. They all stopped and looked up when Ciel and Sebastian descended the large staircase in the middle of the floor. Ciel looked down at the people with a little pouty expression. The earl stopped at the middle landing on the stairs. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen!" he said smoothly. "My kitten, Ciel, and I would like to welcome you to tonight's event. Dinner will be served in a buffet style so, feel free to talk, dance and fill your plate whenever you like. And, kitten and I do invite you to come over and say hello," he said, concluding his speech and gliding down the stairs. Several countesses flocked around the foot of the stairs to get the first chance to say hello.

"Might I pet him?" asked one, particularly bold duchess. Sebastian smiled.

"Go ahead," he said smugly. She reached out and rubbed his back. Ciel put on a good show and purred for her, but it was nothing like when Sebastian would rub his back until he was drowsy and without a care. A reporter tried to push through the women.

"Earl Michaels! What can you tell me about your relationship regaurding the queen?" he asked. Sebastian's smile faltered for a second, though he made a smooth recovery.

"I live to serve as any good countryman should," he said, taking Ciel back in his arms and stroking his back. Ciel started purring quite loudly which drown out any other questions the reporter might've had. Sebastian smirked and waved. The orchestra started up another song. Sebastian leaned in close to his pet. "Do you know how to dance Ceil?" he asked. Ciel shook his head. "What a pity…" he sighed. The tall earl set his pet down on the ground. "I'll teach you. Come on now kitten, stand straight!" Sebastian tapped his back. Ciel stood up ramrod straight. "Good…" Sebastian purred. "Now, take my hand…Very good." The earl smirked down at his small dance partner as the kit struggled to put his arm up on his shoulder. He placed a large hand on the small of Ciel's back. The kitten started blushing as his owner lead him into a waltz. If you looked across the floor, there was no competition for who the handsomest couple was. Sebastian's sure, steadfast smirk showed everyone that he knew it too. He had dressed his pet to royal standards. The clock in the ballroom struck 10 o'clock. "It's getting late," he said softly. Ciel shrugged.

"I'm not tired," he said defiantly. Sebastian chuckled.

"Good kits need plenty of sleep," he teased.

"I'm not little!" Ciel huffed.

"Hmm?" Sebastian hummed, amused. "You can't be that old…Kits develop faster than humans, don't they?" Ciel blushed a bit, nodding. "How old are you Ciel?"

"Fourteen!"

"Not in cat years darling." Ciel sighed and pouted a little.

"One and a half." Sebastian laughed as the song ended.

"Why don't you say goodnight to the nice women who were admiring you before bed?" he asked. Ciel rolled his eyes and nodded.

"If you insist," he sighed.

"Don't get sarcastic with me darling. I can be very creative," Sebastian said gleefully. Ciel couldn't help the blush that arose.

"Oh be quiet." Sebastian laughed again and led his prized pet over to the ladies admiring him earlier.

"He's here to say goodnight to you," Sebastian declared. His little announcement drew a bigger crowd to them.

"Good night Earl! Good night kitten!" people said politely as they passed. Sebastian smiled and waved. He had just about made it to the stairs until a man, dressed in all black just like him stepped in front of the pair.

"Good to see you have a new pet cousin," he said scowling. Sebastian's face went from amused to grim in seconds flat.

"Jealous? I thought you had one of your own," he retorted.

"What a brat he is. All he does is break things, scratch my servants and beg for sweets." The man took a step towards Ciel. "I must say. You seem to have gotten a good deal. He seems to be well behaved and his face is so cute. Would you consider switching?"

"Not on your life Claude."

* * *

[1] Lol I'm Satan 3


End file.
